Bittersweet Love
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: TMI/Shadowhunter, Clary has a nightmare and it also doesn't help that when waking up she has to meet her bestfriend, Also with the feeling of being followed and watched all the time doesn't feel well. Spending the evening training with her boyfriend, Jace, Everything seems to be okay but is something out to destroy? Will Clary's fears get in the way? Bad with Summaries, T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ Hello, I've been wanting write a Clace** **fanfic for a while but hadn't gotten the courage to, I've just started writing randomly and I really don't know where it will take me and or us if you like the story. Just to warn you I've just started Lost Souls so I really don't know what further than that but I'm not gonna let that stop me from writing, Fanfic is fanfic which means write whatever you want. So I hope you like it and I apologize for a rocky start, I'm sure it will pick up if I continue to do it.**

* * *

Clary Fray stood in the darkness, her green eyes peered around searching for something, someone her gaze stopped finding what she was looking for the golden ray of light farther away from her.

"Jace!" Clary screams. Clary takes off on the foot of her sneakers darting forward trying to reach him.

He turns her way, his golden eyes staring at her, Jace doesn't speak and Clary couldn't read what he was thinking and how he was feeling, he was empty.

"It's okay, Jace...I'm here, You don't even need to speak just know I"m here with you." Clary whispers. She leans in curling her arms around his neck resting against him.

Clary was caught off guard when he ripped her away from his warmth, she had a look of horror on her face. Jace's grip on hr was rough and it hurt but she didn't complain, she was just worried about the man.

"Jace..." Clary says softly.

"You know you can't do that, Clary. Everything died the moment Valentine told us we were related." Jace says.

"Jace, We're not related. It was all a lie to keep us apart...To keep us miserable, Sebastian's my brother." Clary says. "We can be together."

"I don't love you, Clary. I don't want you." He says harshly.

"You don't mean that...After everything we've been through, You couldn't mean that...You love me, Jace. And I love you." Clary replies.

"I only acted that way towards you because we needed the mortal cup." Jace answers coldly, he begins to walk away, he begins to fade away going deeper into the darkness.

"Jace!" Clary screams. "Jace, Don't leave me!" She cries, she felt her throat getting hoarse, tightening up until she couldn't scream.

* * *

Clary darted up in her bed seeing the morning sun seep through the curtains, she slows her breathing down back to normal as she realizes it was just a nightmare, she looks on her desk to her cell phone to see two new messages pop up on her screen.

One was from Jace and the other from good friend, Simon Lewis. Clary clicked on Simon's message first, it read.

"Clary, Been here since 10:00AM, You still coming to Cafe?" Simon texted.

Clary looked at the clock that read 12:10AM, She silently cursed herself and rushed out of bed gathering some decent clothes while checking the second message, Jace's read.

"Clary, Meet me at the Institute at 5:00PM." Jace texted.

It was short but knowing Jace, he was busy. After pulling on some clothes, she texted them both with a "Will be there." Clary grabbed a green hoodie from her closet and leaves her bedroom.

"Going out to see Jace are we?" Jocelyn says greeting her daughter.

"Actually, It's Simon, Mom." Clary replies. "And then I'm off to the Institute." She adds.

"Alright, Don't let Jace over work you now." Jocelyn responds, she regretted saying that the moment it slipped. Clary knew how embarrassed Jocelyn was for saying that, Clary only showed a small smile. "I mean with training, Dear." She adds.

"I know, Mom. Love you." Clary replies slipping out the front door on her way to the Cafe to meet with Simon, hopefully he was still hanging around.

* * *

Clary walked down the usual path to the Cafe, on the way she swore she felt like she was being followed, maybe it was a usual feeling from being a Shadowhunter, she glanced behind her just for caution, nothing was there. Clary continued her way letting the strange feeling fade. She smiled reaching the Cafe to see Simon was still inside, he was just occupied with his DS.

"Sorry, I'm super late." Clary apologized approaching Simon, she sits in front of him.

"Clarissa Fairchild, I can't believe you stood me up, I'm you're best friend, I deserve more respect than that." Simon says giving her some shit for being late, Clary smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Again, I apologize...I didn't get home until 1:00 last night, I was training with Jace." Clary answers.

"Sure..." Simon replies.

"It's true, Simon Lewis. Are you thinking dirty thoughts?" Clary questions.

"Ew, Gross. No never, I don't like the thought of him touching you." Simon replies.

"This just got awkward...How's your game?" Clary questions changing the subject.

"Horrible, I've played this while waiting for you and I'm still in the same spot." Simon answers, he closes his DS putting it aside so he can focus on his friend.

The waitress came to get their orders, Clary ordering coffee lots of sugar and no cream while Simon order his regular coffee and garlic bread.

Clary and Simon talk waiting for their order to arrive, Clary getting the feeling of eyes watching her once again, she felt as if there was breathing on her neck but if there was something supernatural around her she would have seen it. There was nothing around her, nothing stalking her. Clary figured she was being paranoid.

"Clary, Are you alright?" Simon questions.

"I had a nightmare last night, I think it's gotten me spooked today..." Clary says.

"Want to talk about it?" Simon asks curiously.

Clary sighs, getting it off her chest would help ease her mind. "It's silly...I dreamt I was surrounded by darkness and the light I found was Jace, I ran towards him but he wasn't my Jace...He was darker, he hated me and threw me aside walking into the darkness to get away from me."

"Knowing Jace, he would never leave you...He's way too attached." Simon says.

Clary blushes and pushes a fiery red wave behind her ear, she looks to the waitress to see she sat her coffee and Simon's order down on the table, she gave a smile and walked away.

"Are you still thinking of seeing Izzy?" Clary questions.

"I think so, I mean she scares me but she also fascinates me. She could possibly be my second chance at love since you didn't work out." Simon says.

"I'm glad you're getting over me, I'm sorry it didn't work out between us..." Clary says.

"Don't be sorry, You're my best friend, That's the greatest gift ever." Simon replies resting a hand on hers and smiling showing a fangy smile.

* * *

Clary wasted the day chilling with Simon at the Cafe and then at the park where they sat in swings just talking about how they're life had gone from normal to crazy. It was close to 5:00, Clary hugged her friend goodbye and ventured off towards the Institute where she would be meeting Jace. On the way everything was fine, no weird feeling came to Clary. She was glad, that meant it her dream was making her act the way she had been. Before Clary could knock on the door, Alec emerged from the Institute.

"Alec, Heading off to see Magnus?" Clary questions.

"It's none of your business, Clary...But If you must know, Yes. Jace is in the training room waiting for you." Alec replies.

Clary thanks him and walks past him as he leaves, Clary closed the door behind her and ventured down the quiet halls. She draws close to the training room.

* * *

She entered the room to see it was empty, she looked to see no sign of Jace, she walks in further still looking around the huge room, still nothing.

"Jace?" Clary calls out.

Before Clary could move she was grabbed and pinned to the wall, she had her eyes closed for a moment and soon opened them to see Jace was in front of her.

"You're dead." Jace says.

"What?" Clary questions confused.

"I was testing you to see if you would sense me and catch me before I pinned you." Jace answers.

"Well, It would have been nice to be informed on what was going on, Jace. I came in here expecting you to be hitting a dummy with your shirt off." Clary says stating the truth, she felt herself blushing.

"Oh really?" Jace replies.

"Let's train." Clary says, trying to change the subject, she looked up at the man who was a inch from her, no space between them.

"Okay." Jace replies, he lingers for a moment before moving away. As he walks away he removes his shirt throwing it to the ground, he knew it would get her flustered.

Clary follows him. "You did that on purpose, You know I can't concentrate on my training with your shirtless self all up on me." She says.

"I can't help it that it's getting hot in here, Just focus." He replies.

Clary takes a breath before walking onto the mat joining Jace, he takes her hand and they begin to train with hand to hand combat. After about six hours of Clary getting her ass kicked and falling to the mat, Jace decided to call it quits for they've trained enough.

"God, You really do know your moves, Jace...I still can't keep up." Clary says panting, trying to slow her breath from the training.

"Have I hurt you?" Jace asks concerned.

"No, I'm okay." Clary replies, she throws her arms around his neck hugging him.

Jace's strong arms circle around her waist bringing her closer in a tight hug, her head rests on his firm bare chest, of course they were sweaty but they didn't care, Jace pulled away from the hug cupping her face in his hands he leans in kissing her passionately, she kissed him back tasting his lips as he was tasting hers in return, she closes her emerald green eyes enjoying the kiss as well as his hands roaming from her chin down her body sending hot shivers up her spine, his touch, his kiss was enough to make her knees go weak, he picks her up resting her body against the wall for support, he continues kissing her.

"Clary..." He says breathlessly as he pulls away. "I should probably get you home." Jace says.

Clary looks at the time and then back at Jace, she sighs. "I don't want to go...Couldn't I just stay the night?" She asks softly.

"You're mother wouldn't like that, Honestly I don't even think she likes me..." Jace replies.

"She hardly knows you, When Sebastian had this control over you she thought you were going along with it willingly so that set off a bad impression...But you are right, we need to give it time. I know she'll come around." Clary says.

"We don't need to worry about things like that happening again, Sebastian is gone for good. I hated hurting you the way I did." Jace says.

"Let's go." Clary says shortly, she hated the topic of Sebastian it always brought a icky feeling in the air, she grabs Jace's hand leaning in and kissing his cheek, she leads them out of the training room.

* * *

Jace drove along the streets of New York on his motorcycle, Clary behind him of course had her arms around his waist holding on, the blonde was a fast driver but Clary enjoyed the adrenaline, she knew she was safe with Jace. He stopped parking alongside the curb arriving to her home, he shuts the engine off and get off the bike, she follows.

"Clary, Are you okay?" Jace asks as he walks her up to her home. "If there's something bothering you, You can talk to me."

"I'm okay, Jace." She says, she held back about her nightmare, she couldn't really form the words to talk about it, maybe she thought it was too silly to tell the blonde man she loved, or maybe he would think she was insecure about their relationship.

Clary shows a small smile, Jace felt there was something bothering his fiery redhead but he decided to let it go, his golden eyes looked at her he brushed his fingertips across her cheeks lovingly leaning in and giving her a small but passionate kiss. Clary kissed him back.

"I love you, Clary." He says softly. " Let's have lunch tomorrow at Taki's around 1:00PM?" Jace suggests.

"Sounds perfect." Clary agrees.

Clary watches as Jace gets back on his bike, he gives her a grin that shined his golden eyes up, he started his bike and he was gone. The redhead stood for a moment looking out at the sunset, it was surprising that it was still light out but she didn't mind. She climbed up the stairs and went inside.

* * *

"I'm home!" She chimes shutting the front door, she peels off her jacket laying it on the couch and walks into the kitchen, the apartment was empty and seeing the note on the counter she knew why.

Jocelyn left a note telling Clary that she and Luke went out to dinner and followed by a movie, she also wrote not to worry and that she loved her very much. Clary smiled widely, she was so happy that her mother was happy and in love with Luke.

"You really should look around your home more often, Little Sister...You never know what's creeping around." A familiar voice that sent cold shivers down her spine bringing her out of her happy thoughts of her mother and Luke, Clary felt him behind her his warm breath breathing down her neck.

"S-Sebastian...You're suppose to be dead..." Clary says, she doesn't turn around. She was frozen in place as she was faced with her brother.

"Aren't you happy to know that I'm alive?" Sebastian says.

Clary doesn't answer. "You've been following me, All day I've felt as if I were being watched...I thought I was crazy, I thought because of everything I had been through It was just me being paranoid...But really you've been creeping in the shadows..." She says softly realizing that everything that she felt today hadn't been in her head.

"I can't believe you had only felt it today, I've been watching over you for quite some time...Clarissa." Sebastian replies.

Clary goes to dart for the door to escape, she knew it was hopeless because Sebastian was fast, he immediately caught her by the waist holding her from going any further, Clary struggles to get free, pushing his arms away only for him to hold her tighter.

"Shhh...It's alright, Big brother is here now." Sebastian Coos whispering into her ear, she shuddered.

"Let me go, You're hurting me!" She screams.

"You've hurt me so much, Clary...Like right now, You hurt my feelings by wanting to get away from me...I assume you want to run to that boyfriend of your, That Jace...I as your brother forbid you to see him ever again, He isn't the right guy for you, You know how hard it was to watch him put his hands all over you, kissing you. It's disgusting!" Sebastian shouts, he twists Clary's body to face him, she was looking directly into his dark eyes, she was fearful with Sebastian you knew to be afraid.

"S-Sebastian, Be quiet...Neighbors will gets suspicious of you, They'll call the cops even." Clary says.

"Let them call the cops, I'm way stronger than them...I want you to stay away from, Jace. Do you understand?" He says.

"Understood, I will stay away from him...Just let me go, Okay." Clary says trying to reason with him, it only upset him.

Sebastian roughly slaps her across the face, it sent her to the floor where she sat for a moment before he picked her up again.

"You're lying to me, Clary...You're my sister and all I want is the best for you, I feel that monster isn't right for you...You know what, I have the greatest idea ever. I will take you with me away from mother and Jace, Wouldn't you like that?" Sebastian asks.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Clary shouts.

"Clary, Are you okay?" A voice through the thin door asks, she didn't even have to guess who it was, Clary recognized the voice instantly, It was her best friend, Simon. "Why is the door locked?" Simon asks.

Clary wondered why Simon didn't sense Sebastian but then she figured the demon boy had runed himself to keep his scent undetected.

"J-Just a minute, Simon...I-I'm undecent." Clary says.

Sebastian directed her over to the door, he kept her close. "Don't think of giving me away, Little sister...I can make life very painful for you. Open the door slightly and tell the creep that you're busy and not in the mood for company." He orders.

Clary swallows, she knew Sebastian meant what he said. Mostly, he would kill everyone she loved, Jocelyn, Luke, Simon, The Lightwoods and Jace.

"I won't give you away...But If I don't open the door he will get suspicious...I'll make him go away." Clary says softly so that the vampire wouldn't hear.

The next minute, Clary opened the door barely. He stood with a goofy smile waiting for her to let him in.

"What's wrong, Clary? Why don't you want to let me inside?" Simon asks.

"I'm sorry, Si. I can't have company tonight, Mom isn't feeling well." Clary lies.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind me, She loves me. Come on, Clary...Isabelle blew me off to train up on her whip...I thought we could have a best friend night." Simon pleads.

"Simon, To be honest I'm not feeling up to company...Training wore me out today." Clary says, truthfully training with Jace did tire her out but what worse was being in the same room as Sebastian had exhausted her even more.

"Oh okay, I'll call you tomorrow to check up on you, Clary." Simon says, he turns and leaves.

Immediately Sebastian slammed the door. "I thought that boy would never leave..."

Clary keeps quiet, she watches Sebastian as he paces the living room, Clary assumed he was figuring out his next plan and to her surprise he left her unattended, she swallowed nervously as he had his back turned away from her as he rambled about what to do next. The red haired girl quickly turned the knob opening the door which got his attention, he glared and slammed the door and slammed his sister against the door, her back hitting the knob as well as her head roughly hitting the door, she made no cry since she was knocked unconscious immediately by the blow.

"Oh Clary, Why would you want to leave me...Don't you love me, Sister?" He says softly, he picks up her unconscious body to carry her out of the apartment before Jocelyn and Luke returned.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright sunny day, Jace sat in a booth at Taki's next to the window looking out waiting for Clary to meet him for their date, while he waited he snacked on some mango slices that the server presented to him, they knew him very well since Taki's was the place he liked to go.

The plate was empty and it was a lot later than when Clary agreed to meet him, 1:00 turned into 3:00, He found it strange since Clary would have contacted him if something came up, actually now that he thought about it he hadn't heard anything from his red haired girlfriend all day.

Jace went up to the cashier and paid for his mango slices, he left the restaurant deciding to head on over to Clary's to check up on her. As he got to the door he saw that it was wide open, he quickly ran inside to see Jocelyn inside the apartment, Clary's mother turned to the blonde.

"Jace, I'm glad you're here, Have you seen Clary?" Jocelyn asks.

"She came over yesterday to train, I drove her home and that was the last time I've seen her, Clary was supposed to meet me at Taki's but she never showed." Jace replies. "Have you checked with Simon, I'm sure she's hanging out with him and lost track of time." Jace adds.

"We came home last night to see that the door was left open, I don't think Clary would have left it open if she were spending the night at Simon's...This isn't like her, She would have called." Jocelyn says, she begins to sound like a worried mother.

"I'm gonna go find Simon and see if he knows anything, If I find out anything I'll call you or have Simon inform you." Jace says, he turns and walks away before anyone of them could reply.

Deep down, Jace knew something was wrong but he didn't want to think negatively like that, maybe Clary was busy playing video games with her vampire best friend, he thought which would be better than the latter of her possibly being missing. As Jace steps down the steps he dials Simon who picks up on the second ring.

"Jace, Why are you calling me?" Simon asks.

"Where are you?" Jace questions.

"I'm hanging with Isabelle, Why do you want to hang?" Simon replies.

"Ha-Ha, Very funny...Is Clary with you?" Jace asks, he jumps on his motorcycle starting it up.

"No she isn't, I saw her last night though." Simon answers.

For some reason that made Jace's heart sink, he collected himself making sure to stay cool. "I'm coming to you, direct me to where you're at." Jace says, he takes off and goes where Simon tell him too.

"Jace, What's going on, Why do you seem upset?" Isabelle asks as Jace pulls up, he turns off the motorcycle stepping off of the machine.

"I was suppose to meet with Clary today around 1:00, she never showed so I decided to go check on her at her home and I found out that Jocelyn and Luke hadn't seen her either. So I thought maybe Simon here had her." Jace answers.

"I wish I did but I haven't seen her since last night, I have to say she wasn't herself but then I thought maybe training with you just wore her out...I didn't think much of it." Simon says.

"Tell me everything, Simon. As much as you can, the smallest detail can help locate her." Jace orders.

"She wouldn't open the door but when she did it seemed that she had the need to get rid of him...Like she was afraid that if I didn't leave something would happen, I sensed fear coming off her, I was worried and wanted to stay but she insisted that I go." Simon says. "I should go be with Jocelyn, I'm sure she's a mess...Plus maybe I'll sense something in the apartment, Be of help with Luke who will probably have his hounds tracking the area just in case." He adds, he kisses Isabelle's cheek and darts off.

"I've got to get back to the Institute and help Alec deal with his Magnus problems, Jace I suggest you tag along." She says.

"I'm okay, I think I'll just ride along town maybe I'll find her." Jace says, he turns to leave but Izzy stops him.

"Jace, There's nothing you can do until we figure out what's going on, Who knows maybe Clary has gotten sick of us all and decided to leave town." Izzy suggests. "Plus I kinda need a ride, Alec dropped me off and swore not to pick me up..."

"Not likely...But I will go back to the Institute with you, I do need to stock up on weapons just in case." Jace replies.

After the blonde Shadowhunter stocked up on some extra weapons just in case he needed to battle something, he went to his room to relax and calm his mind. Jace paced his bedroom in wait for answers, he checked his phone to see no texts or calls from Clary, Jace sighs. "Where are you, Clary?" He asks himself.

His phone rang making his facial features light up, he saw it was Jocelyn which made the light die a little. "Jocelyn, What's up? Did Clary show up?" Jace asks.

"No...Luke and his pack have just searched the area and it seems that someone was here last night, they can't really identify the person but a neighbor had confirmed...T-That they heard her...Struggle and scream." Jocelyn says.

Jace ended the call, he didn't mean to hang up on her like he did but fury took over his body, he couldn't believe he had just left her at the foot of the stairs, Jace thought if he had went inside with her he could have prevented her from being taken. "I will find you, Clary...I swear." He whispers and barges out of his room.

Alec stops him. "Jace, I heard everything...I can't let you go out."

"Why not, Alec?" Jace snaps.

"Because you're upset and who knows what might happen, I don't want you to get yourself killed." Alec says concerned.

"Alec, You know how much Clary means to me...You wouldn't sit back and do nothing if it were Magnus in trouble so don't make me, If it makes you feel better come with me." Jace says.

Alec stands having to think about it, he looks at his parabati. "Okay, I know how we could possibly speed things up but don't expect a miracle." He says.

"Thank you, Alec." Jace replies, he hugs his Parabati quickly, he lets go with a small smile and walks off with Alec behind him.

Clary's eyes fluttered open, she lay on a unfamiliar bed and she look to see unfamiliar area, as she woke she sat up to see she couldn't go very far for her arm was handcuffed to the bed frame.

"What the hell?!" Clary screams, she look to see the man she hated sitting in the chair by the desk by the window, he looked to have been asleep at least until she screamed.

"Good morning, Dear sister." Sebastian greets. "You hit your head pretty hard, I'm really sorry about that...Did you sleep well?" He asks, he rises to his feet.

"Why did you bring me to a hotel room of all places, Don't you have a lair like all evil people?" Clary asks.

"No Clary, I don't, I do have an apartment. I just got tired and didn't feel like carrying you all the way to it." Sebastian answers, he pours some coffee leaving it black and a lot of sugar. "This is how you like your coffee, Correct?" He adds.

Clary nods quietly, he walks over and hands her the cup, she takes it with her one hand. "What did you do for the apartment, kill someone for it?" She asks, Clary takes a sip.

"As a matter of fact, I did." He answers, he smiles knowing that it freaked Clary out.

Clary looked to see a phone in Sebastian's pocket, she wondered why he had a phone when he had no friends, Clary figured it was a way to keep up with the latest news and what not. Clary smiles. "Thanks for the coffee...Brother...Can I have a hug?" She replies.

Sebastian softened. "That's kind of you, Clarissa. I knew you would come around." He says, he reaches out and hugs her, Clary hugged him back with the one hand she had she softly and swiftly reached in his pocket plucking the phone out, he pulled away and as he did, Clary spilled the hot coffee on him, he cries out as the hot brown liquid spilled and burned him.

Clary knew he was dying to yell but he refrained from doing so, instead he hid his pain with a smile. "That's quite alright, You're lucky a clothes store is down the street, I may not have any money but I can surely kill for a shirt." He says. "I would ask you to tag along but you're all tied up..." He adds turning and walking out the door.

Clary smiles in triumph as she looked at the phone, she began to dial.

Jace followed behind Alec as they walked the halls to get to Magnus Bane's loft, Alec was about to knock when Magnus opened the door expecting them. The warlock showed a kind smile at Jace but when it came to Alec his whole face lit up with a sparkle, a seductive smile showing that he wanted the Shadowhunter.

"Come in." Magnus says holding the door open. "Just don't let my cat out." He adds.

Jace and Alec walk into his apartment and Magnus closes the door behind them. "Thank you for having us over, Magnus." Alec says.

"My pleasure, So I hear Clary has gotten herself into a pickle again, You need my help in finding her location, Is that right?" Magnus replies walking over to the men in his home, he stood by Alec.

"Yes." Jace answers.

"Very well, You're lucky you're a friend of Alexander otherwise this would cost you a hefty amount, Do you have anything of hers?" Magnus questions.

Jace fishes out a jacket of Clary's that she left at the Institute, he handed it to Magnus. "Thank you, Magnus."

After a couple of minutes of trying to locate her, Magnus opened his eyes and looked at Jace. "I'm afraid I'm coming up with nothing. If you would like I can keep trying." He says.

"Try again, You have to locate her...I don't want to think of the different reasons of why you can't find her, I don't want to think that there's a possibility that she could be dead." Jace says.

"Calm down, Jace. I'm sure she's fine...Have faith that you will see her again, Now If you would excuse me I need to go isolate myself to work this out." Magnus replies, he looks at the boys and then leaves going to his room.

Jace picks up his phone hearing it buzz, he places it against his ear. "Hello?" He greets.

"Jace!" Clary cries softly.

"Clary, Is this you?" Jace asks, he could barely hear the girl on the other line but deep down he felt this was his Clary.

"It's me...Jace, I need you...I don't have much time to talk but...S-Sebastian, He's alive and he has me." Clary says panicked.

"Where are you?" Jace asks.

"I'm at some kind of hotel, I'm pretty sure we're still in town...But as soon as he's ready...He's taking me to some type of apartment." Clary says, she felt the phone being ripped out of her hand, she looked up to see Sebastian.

"Hello, Who is this speaking?" Sebastian greets sweetly as he was holding the phone to his ear.

Jace doesn't speak and by the silence, Sebastian knew exactly who was on the other line. "I'm sorry, My sister isn't available to talk at the moment, Goodbye Jace." He says ending the call.

"Clary!" Jace screamed into the phone, he turned his phone off and tucked it into his pocket, he knew he was getting a sorrowful and curious look from Alec.

"Well?" Alec questions.

"Sebastian isn't dead, he took her last night...Clary told me that he took her to a hotel, he caught her talking to me...We need a location, we're running out of time, I fear Sebastian might kill Clary." Jace says.

"He wouldn't, Clary is his sister." Alec replies.

"Sebastian's twisted, God knows what runs through his head...Who knows when he'll crack and go full blown crazy..." Jace replies, he marches into Magnus's room, fustrated and dying to know if the warlock found any answers.

"Jace, He's doing his best!" Alec shouts, he tries to stop Jace but failed. "I'm sorry, Magnus...Jace's is just freaked out, please forgive him." Alec adds.

"It's alright, Alec. And to answer your question, Jace. I have found something...I sense that she's at the Plaza Hotel." Magnus answers before Jace could ask.

"Thank you again, Magnus." Jace thanks, he turns and goes past Alec, Alec grabs his arm.

"I'm coming with you." Alec demands.

"Alec, I thank you for everything you've done for me but I need to do this on my own, Stay here with Magnus." Jace says, even though Alec wouldn't admit it he was doing him a favor by leaving him here, as well he was doing Magnus a favor as well. Jace smiled at the both of them and slid out the front door on his way to The Plaza Hotel.

Clary eyed Sebastian nervously as he paces in front of her, she didn't dare to speak unless he spoke to her or maybe not at all.

"Dear sister, You betrayed me…Do you know how much it hurts to find you only hugged me to get my phone to call that monster?!" Sebastian yells, he grabbed Clary yanking her making the handcuff tighten on her wrist.

"Y-You're hurting me, Stop!" Clary shouts.

He looks at the handcuff, he yanks breaking the metal cuff, she was free. Clary rubs her wrist to soothe the ache.

"We need to leave…" Sebastian says.

"Why can't we stay here, My head it still hurts…" Clary says, her head didn't hurt she just wanted to buy some time because Jace would get here, she hoped that her evil brother would be kind enough to worry about her well being.

"I'm truly sorry I hurt you like that…But we can't stay here, I assume your Jace is on his way up here." Sebastian answers.

"Sebastian, Stop this…Let me go. " Clary pleads.

"You're my sister, You are all the family I have…Come with me now. He says. "Don't think of making a spectacle of yourself in the hall or I will find your loved ones and kill them." Sebastian whispers.

Clary looked at the ground sadly, she looked at him and glared walking out the door beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day arrived, Clary dressed in a green colored shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans and converses, she calls out for her brother letting him know she was ready to emerge from the bedroom, she watches the knob jiggle and soon he is visible and the door swings open.

"You look great, Sister." Sebastian greets.

"Sebastian, I can't kill Jace." Clary says immediately, she watches his smile fade.

"Well that's too bad, I want you to kill Jace and that is what you're going to do Friday...I'm gonna give you a dagger and you're going to stab him in the heart with it, Then I won't have to worry about that sleazy chasing after you." Sebastian snaps, he grabs Clary exiting her room and walking with her down the hall and into the living room.

"Where are we going? Are you really going to risk taking me somewhere out public?" She questions, she tenses when she feels him rest an arm over her shoulders and pull her close.

"Well sister, I'm simply going to make us invisible and soundless for the day...No one will hear you so we will be fine out in public, I do have to say if you start to make a fuss then I have to bring you home and you'll be sent to your room." Sebastian explains.

He walks her to the car opening the door, she quietly gets inside and crossing her arms staring out the window, Clary hears the driver door open and he sits next to her slamming it closed, he looks over and smiles at her knowing she was mad.

"Oh lighten up, Clary...You'll love me after you see where I take you." He says, he reaches and turns the radio on blasting it to some decent music.

Jace opens his eyes feeling himself being nudged, his golden eyes flutter open to see he was still at Magnus's, he looked to his surroundings to see he was resting on the couch with a blanket on top of him, he sits up seeing Alec offering him coffee and set it on the table, Jace moves his head side to side to work out the kinks in his neck.

"Thanks Alec, I'm sorry I fell asleep here...It must of killed your night." Jace apologizes, kicking the blanket over folding it and resting it on the edge of the couch.

"Jace, Don't apologize...You were pretty exhausted last night, Searching for Clary while worrying about her is probably exhausting...If it were Magnus I would be the same way...Jocelyn and Simon are resting in a guest room." Alec says softly.

Jace picks up the coffee on the table sipping it, he sets it down raking some fingers through his blonde locks and sighs. "Sebastian is clearly up to something...Why would he go out of his way to take her and keep her from everyone she loves but to allow me to see her the next?"

"Jace, You won't be alone Friday...You're going to have back up, Magnus, I and the rest have agreed to come along." Alec says.

"Alec, I have to go on my own...Who knows what he will do to Clary If I show up with my crew...It's dangerous and plus why would Magnus agree to this?" Jace questions.

"Because, Alexander loves you so much...I love Alexander and so I will do what I can to help." Magnus answers, he leans against the entrance wall and smile softly.

"Thank you but I just told you're boyfriend that it is too risky to send more people, I will go and see what's up and hopefully...I will kill him and bring Clary home to her mother." Jace says.

"I hate to agree but Jace is right...If we all show up it will send an alarm, Sebastian will kill my daughter...Jace, I trust you to do what is right...But, Are you prepared to kill my son?" Jocelyn asks stepping out from the hallway.

"I am, I will do what I can to bring your daughter back...I've gotta go and prepare, I'll see you when I set off on Friday." Jace replies.

Clary's closes her eyes and let's Sebastian guide her, she knew she was stupid for allowing him to do this to her but she had no choice but to go along with whatever he wants, in her gut she had a small trust that he wouldn't hurt her but if he were pushed he would, she knew that very well.

"Open your eyes, Sweetheart." Sebastian orders sweetly.

Clary's green eyes flutter open to see she was standing in the middle of a fancy art museum, she gazed around in awe, ignoring that she was here with the person she hated the most. Being surrounded by all these valuable paintings numbed the fact that standing next to her was her psychotic brother.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian questions.

"I've never been here...It's always been so expensive, How did you...You know what, Never mind. I love it." Clary says in awe.

"Clarissa, Come on!" He chimes taking her hand and leading her to a small section in the back of the gallery.

"What am I looking for?" She asks, she looks at the few paintings hanging on the wall.

"You don't recognize them?" Sebastian asks. "Look closely." He adds.

Clary gazes at the artwork, she looks at the bottom to see her name printed, her eyes go wide, she looks up at him. "Sebastian, My work...My art is here in this fancy expensive gallery, How?" She asks in shock as she gazed deeply at her own paintings that hung.

"I watched you paint these in your room, As you worked I saw how dedicated and how much you put into these and I couldn't stand the thought of them going to waste, I knew you wouldn't do anything with them and so I took the liberty to show them to a couple of places, In surprise this beautiful gallery took them." Sebastian explains.

Her smile faded, Clary was reminded the fact that he was watching her from afar, watching her every move, watching her like a predator and finally he struck taking her like the prey she was. Clary swallowed. "Am I ever going to see my family again?" She asks softly.

"Clary, I am your family...Why must you ruin a moment with the talk of those people..." He says he avoids her gaze, he bites his bottom lip in anger. No matter how much he tried, she would always return to the subject of those people, that Jace and it sickened him. "I think it's time to go home, I'm sure we've had enough art for the day..." Sebastian says coldly, he goes to take her hand but she backs away from him which angers him more.

"No more, Jonathan...I'm not going with you." Clary says.

"Don't be silly, You don't have a choice in the matter, I am stronger than you, Little sister." Sebastian spat, he inches closer pushing her against the wall, he holds her there making sure she couldn't move, she fought against him to get away but failed. "See, What did I tell you?" He adds, he takes her dragging her back to the car driving off to go home.

Entering the home, Sebastian continues to drag Clary throwing her in her room, she lands on the carpet earning some carpet burn. He stands in the doorway looking down at his sister who growled.

"I hate you so much, Sebastian...You do know that you were a mistake right? No one in their right mind would love you!" Clary screams getting up off the floor.

"Temper, Clary...You don't want me to call off your dinner date with Jace, Do you?" He replies.

That made Clary shut up, she watched him turn away shutting the door, the door clicked signaling that he had locked it, Clary banged against the door in anger.

"I hate you Sebastian, I hate wish Jace was here so I can watch him give you a slow and painful death!" She cries.


End file.
